Twilght
by BowlFullOfRandomness
Summary: A retelling of Twilight from my oc's POV. EXB and JXOC
1. Chapter 1

Indiana Evans

APOV

My name is Allison Swan, and I am moving to Forks. I know, I know, funny name, Forks, but it's really interesting. "Guys, you don't have to do this." My mom said. "We _want _to go." Bella lied. She had always been a bad liar, but she had been saying it so much it's starting to sound true. I on the other hand, _want _to go. I love the sun, don't get me wrong, but rain is more... me I guess. Besides, even after Bella stopped coming, I did. "Tell Charlie I said hi!" She yelled as we boarded the plane. It takes 4 hours to get from Phoenix to Seattle, another hour to get to a little place called Port Angeles, and then another hour to drive to Forks.

Charlie had already registered me and Bella to the local high school, and was gonna help us get our OWN cars. When we land in Port Angeles, it was raining. Yeah! Dad was waiting for us with the cruiser. He's the Chief of Police here is Forks. That's the main part of me wanting a car- not to have to ride around town in _that_. "It's good to see you girls." Dad said and gave us each a hug.

"You guys haven't changed much. How's Renee?" He asked. "Mom's fine. It's good to see you too, dad!" I say. We put our bags in the car, and thanks to my bags, we barely got them to fit. "I found good cars for you Bells, really cheap. Al, not so much" He says. I smile. Please be a black and yellow Mustang 3T7! Unlike Bella, I'm flashy. "What kind of car?" Bella asks wearily.

"For you, a Chevy Truck. Alis- Ali, a Mustang Cooper 3T7." Now that's even _better_! I soo love Charlie right now. "Where did you find it?" She asks. "You remember Billy Black down at La Push beach?" Charlie asked. "No." I and Bella say at the same time. "He used to go fishing with us during the summer. He's in a wheel-chair now, so he can't drive anymore, and he offered to sell me the truck cheap." He explains.

"What year is it?" Bella asks. "It's a 1984 truck. It was new in the early 60's." I bite my lip to keep from laughing. "How cheap is cheap?" I ask, finally gaining control of myself. "Well, I kinda bought them both for you already, as a graduation gift." He admitted. YESS! "THANK YOU SO MUCH DAD! I CANT EVEN THINK OF HOW TO REPAY YOU!" I yell. He chuckles.

BPOV

Eventually we made it to Charlie's house. It was still the big 4 bedroom home. I saw a red rounded truck-mine- and a glossy black and yellow Mustang-whatever thingy. "Wow, dad! I love it! Thanks!" Ali and I say at the same time. I go upstairs to my room with my things, which was on the west wing of the house facing the front porch, and see that everything was purple and white-new things and all. Thanks, Ali! I unpack and walk towards the east wing of the house, to Ali's room. My room was the same as hers; only difference being her room was black and white.

"Thanks. I really appreciate it." I tell her. She nods and continues un-packing. I walk back to my room. Forks High School has a frightening total of three-hundred- and fifty- seven -now fifty-nine- students; there were more than seven hundred students just in my junior class back home. All the students had grown up together. I- Alison will fit right in- would be the new girl from a big city. And Ali is a senior! I probably won't even see her!

APOV

I slept great that night. The next morning I woke up and smiled. Today was going to be great! I showered with my lemon and cinnamon shower gel, washed my hair with citrus and pear shampoo, put on my secret expressions deodorant, brushed my teeth, and got dressed. I put on black skinny jeans, a white short sleeved shirt, black and white converse, and a black cardigan. I curled my hair and walked downstairs. After finishing a blueberry pop tart, I wished Bella a goodbye and drove to school.

It was quite easy to find, since it was right off the highway. I knew I was there when I saw a huge sigh that read: Forks High School. I pulled up to the school and parked in front of the building that said: FRONT OFFICE. I stepped into the room. It was brightly lit and toasty warm. There was a big black desk with a red headed lady behind it. I cleared my throat and she looked up. "Can I help you?" She asked. "I'm Allison Swan." I tell her. Her face lights up. Definitely the gossip of the town. "Just Ali." I say. She hands me my slip and waves me off.

I walk to my locker as kids filed the hallways. As I watched everyone, I bumped into some-one. I look up to see a boy with honey blonde hair, and beautiful topaz eyes looking at me. "Excuse me, Miss. I wasn't looking at were I was going." He says. He was staring-no, _calculating- _me, and I was beggining to fell uncomfortable.

"No, I wasn't watching. I'm sorry." I apologize back. His lips began to curve into a smile. We look into each others eyes for a moment before getting up. "I'm Allison Swan."

"Jasper Hale." I look away, embarassed. "Well, I guess i'll see you later? Because this school-and town- is so small were destined to meet each other again."I say and walk to class. I'm weird.

JPOV

Alice has seen me with this girl-apparently she was exeremly "fun"- and won't allow me to skip class. Or school altogether. Whatever. I bump into the girl on my way to Algebra. She was. Heart shaped face, blonde hair framing her face, beautiful ice blue eyes. And her scent... strawberry. Naturally sweet. She looked up at me, her emotions apologetic.

"Excuse me Miss. I wasn't looking where I was going." I apologized. "No, I wasn't watching. I'm sorry." She apologizes back. I feel myself smiling. "I'm Alison Swan."

"Jasper Hale." I reply. "Well, this was akward. And i'd probably see you later. This town is small." She smiles warmly before walking away.

That was interesting.

BPOV

This dude named Mike won't stop following me. I mean, of course, i'm the new girl, but he just won't stop. I was glad for lunch, were I could sit with my sister. "Look, ther's my sister!" I point her out.

I felt kinda bad for letting Mike follow her, but hey. He would only see her in the hallway's. "Umm.. OK?" He walks over. I let out a sigh of relif. A few minutes later, Alison stormed over to our table where I was sitting with a bunch of other kids, Mike in tow. "_What is this?" _She asks acidly. "That's Mike Newton. And he's not a _what. _He's a _who._ For a senior, you really are stupid."

A girl says, the girl who hates me. Lauren I think. Ali glanced at her. "I know what I should say!" She cries. "Well, use correct grammer." Alison looked as if she could kill. By now the whole cafeteria was watching the encounter. "Well," She says in a sickly sweet voice. "Maybe you should stay out of my buisness."

Lauren glared, and Alison glared back. "Look Bella, don't hand your little stalkers over to me." She let's go of Mike and walks over to her own friends.

A(Alice)POV

This girl, Alison, really is something. Really. First, she bumps into Jasper, then she talks to Rose in Bio, then to Emmet in Spanish, Edward in the hallway, me in the bathroom, and now she's starting something with Lauren. Tsk,tsk. She's a trouble maker. Everyone will love her! As we all piled into the car after school, I asked Edward if he was reall leaving. "_Yes Alice!" _He said aloud.


	2. Chapter 2

Indiana Evans

APOV

My name is Allison Swan, and I am moving to Forks. I know, I know, funny name, Forks, but it's really interesting. "Guys, you don't have to do this." My mom said. "We _want _to go." Bella lied. She had always been a bad liar, but she had been saying it so much it's starting to sound true. I on the other hand, _want _to go. I love the sun, don't get me wrong, but rain is more... me I guess. Besides, even after Bella stopped coming, I did. "Tell Charlie I said hi!" She yelled as we boarded the plane. It takes 4 hours to get from Phoenix to Seattle, another hour to get to a little place called Port Angeles, and then another hour to drive to Forks.

Charlie had already registered me and Bella to the local high school, and was gonna help us get our OWN cars. When we land in Port Angeles, it was raining. Yeah! Dad was waiting for us with the cruiser. He's the Chief of Police here is Forks. That's the main part of me wanting a car- not to have to ride around town in _that_. "It's good to see you girls." Dad said and gave us each a hug.

"You guys haven't changed much. How's Renee?" He asked. "Mom's fine. It's good to see you too, dad!" I say. We put our bags in the car, and thanks to my bags, we barely got them to fit. "I found good cars for you Bells, really cheap. Al, not so much" He says. I smile. Please be a black and yellow Mustang 3T7! Unlike Bella, I'm flashy. "What kind of car?" Bella asks wearily.

"For you, a Chevy Truck. Alis- Ali, a Mustang Cooper 3T7." Now that's even _better_! I soo love Charlie right now. "Where did you find it?" She asks. "You remember Billy Black down at La Push beach?" Charlie asked. "No." I and Bella say at the same time. "He used to go fishing with us during the summer. He's in a wheel-chair now, so he can't drive anymore, and he offered to sell me the truck cheap." He explains.

"What year is it?" Bella asks. "It's a 1984 truck. It was new in the early 60's." I bite my lip to keep from laughing. "How cheap is cheap?" I ask, finally gaining control of myself. "Well, I kinda bought them both for you already, as a graduation gift." He admitted. YESS! "THANK YOU SO MUCH DAD! I CANT EVEN THINK OF HOW TO REPAY YOU!" I yell. He chuckles.

BPOV

Eventually we made it to Charlie's house. It was still the big 4 bedroom home. I saw a red rounded truck-mine- and a glossy black and yellow Mustang-whatever thingy. "Wow, dad! I love it! Thanks!" Ali and I say at the same time. I go upstairs to my room with my things, which was on the west wing of the house facing the front porch, and see that everything was purple and white-new things and all. Thanks, Ali! I unpack and walk towards the east wing of the house, to Ali's room. My room was the same as hers; only difference being her room was black and white.

"Thanks. I really appreciate it." I tell her. She nods and continues un-packing. I walk back to my room. Forks High School has a frightening total of three-hundred- and fifty- seven -now fifty-nine- students; there were more than seven hundred students just in my junior class back home. All the students had grown up together. I- Alison will fit right in- would be the new girl from a big city. And Ali is a senior! I probably won't even see her!

APOV

I slept great that night. The next morning I woke up and smiled. Today was going to be great! I showered with my lemon and cinnamon shower gel, washed my hair with citrus and pear shampoo, put on my secret expressions deodorant, brushed my teeth, and got dressed. I put on black skinny jeans, a white short sleeved shirt, black and white converse, and a black cardigan. I curled my hair and walked downstairs. After finishing a blueberry pop tart, I wished Bella a goodbye and drove to school.

It was quite easy to find, since it was right off the highway. I knew I was there when I saw a huge sigh that read: Forks High School. I pulled up to the school and parked in front of the building that said: FRONT OFFICE. I stepped into the room. It was brightly lit and toasty warm. There was a big black desk with a red headed lady behind it. I cleared my throat and she looked up. "Can I help you?" She asked. "I'm Allison Swan." I tell her. Her face lights up. Definitely the gossip of the town. "Just Ali." I say. She hands me my slip and waves me off.

I walk to my locker as kids filed the hallways. As I watched everyone, I bumped into some-one. I look up to see a boy with honey blonde hair, and beautiful topaz eyes looking at me. "Excuse me, Miss. I wasn't looking at were I was going." He says. He was staring-no, _calculating- _me, and I was beggining to fell uncomfortable.

"No, I wasn't watching. I'm sorry." I apologize back. His lips began to curve into a smile. We look into each others eyes for a moment before getting up. "I'm Allison Swan."

"Jasper Hale." I look away, embarassed. "Well, I guess i'll see you later? Because this school-and town- is so small were destined to meet each other again."I say and walk to class. I'm weird.

JPOV

Alice has seen me with this girl-apparently she was exeremly "fun"- and won't allow me to skip class. Or school altogether. Whatever. I bump into the girl on my way to Algebra. She was. Heart shaped face, blonde hair framing her face, beautiful ice blue eyes. And her scent... strawberry. Naturally sweet. She looked up at me, her emotions apologetic.

"Excuse me Miss. I wasn't looking where I was going." I apologized. "No, I wasn't watching. I'm sorry." She apologizes back. I feel myself smiling. "I'm Alison Swan."

"Jasper Hale." I reply. "Well, this was akward. And i'd probably see you later. This town is small." She smiles warmly before walking away.

That was interesting.

BPOV

This dude named Mike won't stop following me. I mean, of course, i'm the new girl, but he just won't stop. I was glad for lunch, were I could sit with my sister. "Look, ther's my sister!" I point her out.

I felt kinda bad for letting Mike follow her, but hey. He would only see her in the hallway's. "Umm.. OK?" He walks over. I let out a sigh of relif. A few minutes later, Alison stormed over to our table where I was sitting with a bunch of other kids, Mike in tow. "_What is this?" _She asks acidly. "That's Mike Newton. And he's not a _what. _He's a _who._ For a senior, you really are stupid."

A girl says, the girl who hates me. Lauren I think. Ali glanced at her. "I know what I should say!" She cries. "Well, use correct grammer." Alison looked as if she could kill. By now the whole cafeteria was watching the encounter. "Well," She says in a sickly sweet voice. "Maybe you should stay out of my buisness."

Lauren glared, and Alison glared back. "Look Bella, don't hand your little stalkers over to me." She let's go of Mike and walks over to her own friends.

A(Alice)POV

This girl, Alison, really is something. Really. First, she bumps into Jasper, then she talks to Rose in Bio, then to Emmet in Spanish, Edward in the hallway, me in the bathroom, and now she's starting something with Lauren. Tsk,tsk. She's a trouble maker. Everyone will love her! As we all piled into the car after school, I asked Edward if he was reall leaving. "_Yes Alice!" _He said aloud.


End file.
